


Not again

by Linna_Ai



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Jack! Jack, por favor! Não de novo, não de novo! Jack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not again

**Author's Note:**

> Passa-se algumas horas depois da última cena do episodio 1x10 (Out of time). Leves spoilers do 1x04 (Cyberwoman).

-Jack! Jack, por favor! Não de novo, não de novo! Jack!

Jack podia ouvir de bem distante a voz de alguém, só depois, quando foi ficando mais forte, foi que começou a sentir, alguém pressionava seu peito, tentando ressuscitá-lo, também fazendo respiração boca a boca, foi nesse momento que voltou a respirar num impulso, o ar machucando seus pulmões.

-Jack...- Ianto sussurrou, a voz rouca dos gritos que dera antes, o rosto bem perto do outro, depois dos lábios terem se separado para Jack respirar.

Jack, num movimento rápido, colocou uma mão na nuca de Ianto, empurrando sua cabeça par baixo para que os lábios se tocassem de novo, dessa vez num beijo. Sentiu o outro protestar depois de ter despertado da surpresa, mas logo estava correspondendo ao gesto, a boca quente e úmida gemendo baixinho uma contra a outra.

E então eles se afastaram, ainda mais sem fôlego.

-Nós temos...que parar...de fazer isso...- Ianto disse.

-Fala do beijo...ou da respiração... boca a boca?

-Jack, isso é serio! O que... o que você... estava pensando?- ele disse irritado, olhando para o carro.

-Ele queria morrer... por um momento...eu também quis...- Jack disse com os olhos fora de foco, uma expressão ao mesmo tempo culpada e arrependida no olhar.

-Não! Não de novo! Eu não posso perder alguém de novo! Eu não quero perder você! – Ianto gritou, arregalando os olhos em seguida antes de virar o rosto, percebendo o que dissera.

Jack olhou para o outro, para o lado do rosto dele, na verdade. Ianto ainda estava sobre si, usando os braços como apoio de cada lado de seu rosto. Sentiu algumas gotas tocarem-no e Jack se deu conta que elas escorriam da face de Ianto, de onde seus olhos deviam estar. Sem pensar muito, puxou o maior para baixo, num abraço. Ficou passando os dedos pelos cabelos curtos do outro enquanto ele continuava a chorar com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço enquanto pensava:

"Oh. É por isso, não é? É por isso que ainda estou aqui."

Jack sorriu de leve, esperando o outro se acalmar enquanto via o sol nascer.

The end.


End file.
